A Little Boy Under A Tree
by Tobi Takaya Ismail
Summary: Kisah misteri yang dialami Hinata, Ino, Tenten dan Sakura ketika mereka Study Tour. RnR please! I'm Newbie in FFn...


Moshi-moshi, minna-san!  
Ana Tobi, newbie di FFn nie!  
dan ini FF perdana yang ana publish…

Happy Reading!

**A Little Boy Under a Tree**

**Genre : Horror, Fams, Friendship  
Rated : T  
Main Chara : Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke…  
Attention : Horror yang ga kerasa, bahasanya ancur, OOC, AU  
Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto  
Primbon™©…? (ga tau aku Adminnya siapa!)**

**(Anggap para pembaca semua sedang berada di Menu ****.com****, "Kisah-kisah Misteri")**

Kirimkan kisah-kisah misteri anda ke :

Sebelumnya | Selanjutnya

**Penampakan Arwah Bocah Sewaktu Study Tour**

Hai, sahabat Primbon semua! Kenalin, Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku di sini mau berbagi kisah misteri yang pernah aku alami bersama tiga orang temanku, sebut saja namanya Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Langsung saja, kisah misteri ini berawal ketika aku, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten nongkrong di sebuah pondok bambu dekat villa. Waktu itu, kelas kami sedang ada kegiatan Study Tour. Malam pertama kami habiskan waktu sambil ngobrol dengan teman-teman lain yang sedang tiduran di rumput, ada yang bermain gitar, main Hyaku Monogatari dan banyak lagi macam kegiatan peserta Study Tour pada saat itu.

Di tengah keasyikan, Ino minta ditemenin ke villa buat ngambil jaketnya. Awalnya aku, Sakura dan Tenten ga mau soalnya udah PeWe. Tapi karena dia melas, akhirnya kami temani. Ketika sudah sampai di villa, ternyata kunci villa yang dipegang Tenten sempat hilang. Kami pun mencarinya dengan berbekal sinar lampu HP. Saat itu Sakura bertemu dengan seorang anak di bawah pohon.

"Dik, sedang apa kamu sendirian malam-malam begini?" tanya Sakura ramah sambil mendekati bocah itu. Bocah itu terlihat ketakutan. Tanpa mengharap jawaban, Sakura pun bertanya lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu lihat sebuah kunci tidak?". Si anak tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangannya dan menyerahkan benda yang dimaksud Sakura. Ino, Tenten dan aku bergeming di tempat. Bergidik melihat bocah itu. Bagaimana tidak? Appearance-nya itu rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya compang-comping, celananya yang putih banyak bercak darah, tubuhnya luka-luka, pokoknya gembel banget deh! sudah itu, wajahnya pucat sekali. Kelihatannya plus dingin pula. (meski aku tak menyentuhnya)

Nampak raut Sakura sangat iba, "Aku tanya lagi, kenapa kamu di sini? Kamu tak usah takut!" ujar Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil meraih tangan mungil si bocah. Akhirnya si bocah terlontar juga jawaban dari bibir pucatnya, "Aku kabur dari kakak! Aku takut dihajar lagi sama dia! Selain itu, aku dibentak-bentak, 'anak pembawa sial! Anak pembawa sial!' gitu! Aku tak tahan!" jelasnya seraya menangis.

"Kalau begitu, kamu ikut kakak saja, ya?" tawaran Sakura yang satu ini membuat kami (aku, Ino, dan Tenten) terlonjak. Reflek Ino menjerit, "Iiiiiihhh…!!". Dengan tampang innocent, Sakura menggandeng anak itu dan mendekat ke arah kami. "Kenapa sih kalian ini?" ujar Sakura. Aku pun berbisik padanya, "Eh, kamu bercanda, ya? ngapaen kamu bawa-bawa anak orang ke villa?". Tenten pun ikut menimpali, "Iya nih, mana BK(Bulu Kuduk)ku naik semua lagi! Aku merasa aneh deh sama tuh bocah! Ga usah deh, Sakura!". Sakura pun gusar, "Apa-apaan sih kalian ini! dia kan cuma anak kecil! Udah deh, pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa, aku yang tanggung jawab!" katanya dengan nada sombong dan tak menggubris larangan kami.

Ketika beranjak tidur, si bocah tidur barengan Sakura. Aku tau itu karena ranjangku ada di atas ranjang Sakura. Bagai ibu dan anak, Sakura ngelonin si bocah. Sempat mereka berbincang-bincang, "Dik, nama kamu siapa?" tanya Sakura. Kudengar jawaban dari si bocah, "Uchiha. . .Sasuke" katanya. Sakura pun melanjutkan pertanyaan lain macam, "Rumahmu di mana?", "Sedang sekolah tidak?", "Umurmu berapa?", dsb. Sampai mereka tak terdengar suara lagi alias telah tertidur. Rasanya, aku bercerita di bagian ini detil sekali ya? wajar saja, waktu itu aku tidak bisa tidur karena takut dan merasa bising akan percakapan mereka. setelah beberapa sunyi, barulah aku bisa tidur.

Esoknya, Sakura tiba-tiba membangunkanku dengan wajah yang pucat, "Ta, Hinata! Bangun dong!"

"Ngh…ada apa sih, Sakura?" aku yang masih setengah sadar terpaksa memutuskan mimpi indahku.

"Kamu lihat Sasuke tidak? Dia sudah tidak ada di ranjangku pas aku bangun!" katanya cepat"

"Aku tak tau, coba tanya Ino dan Tenten" saranku. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Ketika kami sarapan, ada sebuah kenyataan yang membuatku merinding. Ternyata, Tenten ingat sekali bahwa dia sudah mengunci semua bagian divilla. Wajar saja, dia pula yang memegang kunci villa itu. "Nah, lho! Aku bilang juga apa! Tuh bocah emang ga beres!" kata Tenten sambil melahap rotinya. "Jangan-jangan tuh bocah MH (Makhluk Halus) lagi! Hiiiii!" ceplos Ino dengan tampang horror. "Hah! Kalian ga usah ngaco deh! pake ngarang cerita serem gitu! Aku ga bakal percaya!" teriak Sakura kemudian di pegi begitu saja dari villa dan meninggalkan kami yang dengan tampang cengo. Terdenga dari villa, di luar dia berteriak-teriak memanggil, "Sasuke! Sasuke!" begitu. Aku tak habis pikir, apa yang membuat dia care setengah hidup gitu sama tuh bocah yang baru dikenalnya?

Beberapa jam setelah sarapan, kami bersiap untuk berkumpul dengan peserta lain karena hari ini penelitian akan dimulai. Tak lupa, slah satu dari kami meng-call-ing Sakura untuk segera bergegas pula berbenah diri dan ikut kami. Setelah perjalanan, ternyata guru pembimbing membawa para peserta ke sebuah kampung di samping bukit di mana villa para peserta berada. Di sana, para peserta berkumpul sesuai kelompok mereka dan mengikuti instruksi dari guru pembimbing masing-masing. Dan tentu saja, kami pun pastinya sekelompok ditambah Sai dan Shikamaru, dua anggota kami, serta Asuma Sensei sebagai pembimbing kami.

Setelah selesai penelitian dan bersiap untuk kembali ke villa, tiba-tiba hujan deras. Maka terpaksalah para guru menyuruh para peserta menginap dulu di beberapa rumah warga kampung. Kelompok kami dan Asuma Sensei memilih salah satu rumah warga di mana tinggallah seorang gadis yang kami ketahui bernama Ayame beserta ayahnya.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…" Sakura yang tertidur karena kelelahan mengigau-igau, dan lagi-lagi nama bocah misterius itu yang dia sebut. Sentak dia terbangun dan terduduk. "Sasuke!" teriaknya membuat kami dan para lelaki yang sedang bermain Shogi terkejut. "Apa-apaan sih kamu, Sakura! Berisik di rumah orang!" tegur Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian setelah Sakura terbangun, Ayame San menyuguhkan kami teh. "Sudah, Sakura! Tak usah memikirkan anak itu lagi! Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa kamu!" hibur Tenten. Tapi malang, niat baiknya malah dibalas bentakan nyeracau yang cepat sekali Sakura lontarkan sehingga tak dimengerti maksudnya. kami sebagai sahabatnya hanya sabar, memaklumi depresi aneh Sakura. Sambil minum teh, tiba-tiba dengan gelagat ragu, Ayame San bertanya, "Maaf, boleh saya tanya, Sasuke itu siapa ya?"

"Ah, eh…itu…sebenarnya seorang anak yang baru saya kenal kemarin malam di dekat villa kami yang letaknya di bukit sebelah". Nampak Ayame San terbelalak, dia tertunduk, keringat dinginnya mengalir, lalu dia pun melanjutkan, "Apa nama klan-nya Uchiha?"

"Iya, iya! Kok tau? Ah, berarti Ayame San pasti tau tinggalnya di mana, kan? Lagipula, dia pernah bilang kalau tinggalnya di kampung sini!" ujar Sakura bersemangat sambil menampakkan senyum khasnya.

"Maaf, ya, sebenarnya…dia sudah…meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu karena dibunuh kakaknya" jelas Ayame San masih takut-takut.

"Ah, Ayame San bohong, kan? Haha…" Sakura tetap saja tak percaya. Kami berempat seketika membeku dan tetap membeku, terhanyut dalam hening ketika guru pembimbing dan dua orang teman lelaki kami mengajak kembali ke villa karena hujan sudah reda. Aku dengar saja ajakan mereka, tapi seluruh tubuhku waktu itu kaku.

"Sebentar, Ayame San kira-kira bisa ga cerita tentang keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Sakura yang langsung menghenyakkan diri dari lamunan.

"Ehm, yah, jadi yang saya tau sih, suatu hari orang tua mereka, Itachi dan Sasuke, meninggal karena kecelakaan. Itachi mendapat kabar begitu dari adiknya ketika dia pulang ke rumah membawa kabar gembira bahwa dia mendapat peringkat satu Olimpiade Matematika Tingkat SMP. Kebahagiaan yang sekejap sirna itu membuat dia sangat depresi dan gelap mata, karena itulah pikirannya menjadi tidak jernih dan selalu menganggap adiknya pembawa sial. Kalau menurut saya sih Sasuke itu korban pelampiasan depresi." Ayame San diam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kalau boleh tau, di mana adik Sakura bertemu arwah Sasuke?" terlihat dari gelagatnya sangat hati-hati ketika menyebut dua kata paling akhir. Dia menengok-nengok dan mendekatkan diri terhadap Sakura.

"Eh, saya bertemu dia di bawah pohon yang tumbuh sendiri di samping villa kami."

"Sudah saya duga…"

"Maksudnya?" akhirnya aku ikut membuka suara.

"Di sanalah tempat Sasuke biasa melarikan diri dari amukan kakaknya. Ternyata sampai sekarang pun arwah Sasuke masih berhuni di sana"

"Hiiiiiiii…!" Tenten dan Ino reflek merangkul lengan masing-masing.

"Hahaha, pantas saja villa di sana murah!" Sai tiba-tiba nimbrung dan ternyata sudah sejak tadi ikut menyimak bersama Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya, kemunculan arwah Sasuke yang sering di sana disadari oleh salah satu penjaga villa kira-kira 23 hari setelah kematiannya. Hal ini membuat villa di sana menjadi kurang laku dan membuat orang-orang enggan untuk mampir ke bukit sana. Dulu, bukit di sana sering dikunjungi karena tempatnya nyaman!"

"Jadi begitu? Lalu bagaimana dengan kakaknya?" Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Haaah, Sakura…ayo kita kembali!" Shikamaru memotong pembicaraan dan kembali mengajak. Namun Sakura tetap bersikeras. Akhirnya Asuma Sensei (Yang ikut tertarik menyimak) malah mendukung Sakura, "Sudahlah, biarkan ceritanya sampai tuntas dulu" katanya. Membuata Sakura tersenyum puas dan melempar lirikan maut ke Shikamaru.

"Ok, silahkan dilanjut!" perintah Sakura pada Ayame San

"Jadi, Itachi setelah membunuh Sasuke, dia pun bunuh diri. Mereka ditemukan pertama kali di kediaman mereka oleh Shisui, sahabat juga sepupu mereka, ketika dia hendak menjemput Itachi untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Kasihan sekali dia, ketika dia sangat depresi setelah orang tuanya meninggal, orang-orang di sini menganggapnya orang gila karena suka mengamuk sendiri. Setelah meninggal pun, orang-orang juga tidak ada yang peduli. Maka dari itu, pemakaman dua saudara itu yang mengurusnya hanya dari keluarga mereka dan keluarga saya yang secara sukarela meski keluarga saya kurang akrab" panjang lebar Ayame San menjelaskan, dan nada bicaranya perlahan menjadi lirih. Ketika ku lihat, dia ternyata berbicara sambil menahan isak tangis. Kami yang melihatnya pun terbawa suasana.

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak Ayame San! Anda sangat membantu! Sekarang pertanyaan terakhir saya, di mana makam Uchiha?"

"A, apa?! Ng, itu, anu…saya tak bisa memberi tau! maaf!"

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya, makamnya sudah di isolir oleh pemimpin kampung ini. Itu pun atas permintaan warga sejak arwahnya muncul. Alasannya demi ketenangan. Jadi, kalau saya berita taukan, takutnya nanti terjadi hal-hal yang…"

"Tidak apa! Beri tau sa…" Sakura yang memotong perkataan Ayame, perkataannya pun dipotong Shikamaru, "Sudah cukup! Ayo kem…!" berikut perkataan Shikamaru dipotong Ino, "Ah, lanjutkan saja ceri…", "Tapi aku sudah cap…" Tenten yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam 'pemotongan berantai' pun diakhiri dengan perkataan Sai, "Lebih baik kita kembali ke villa saja!". Aku dan Asuma Sensei melongo menyaksikan aksi mulut mereka yang terkesan heboh.

Lima hari kemudian dari study tour itu, kami telah kembali pulang dan kami berempat menjalani kehidupan kami seperti biasanya. Terutama Sakura, awalnya dia tidak tampak aneh. Namun ternyata, sepertinya dia menutupi suatu perasaan yang pada akhirnya (mungkin) perasaan itu membawanya kembali ke kampung itu untuk mencari apa yang dia inginkan yaitu Makam Uchiha.

"Woi, Sakura! Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang saja? Aku capek nih, lagipula orang-orang juga pada tidak ada yang mau kasih tau!" ujar Ino mengeluh setelah Sakura menanyai orang ketiga puluh satu . Dengan nada datar Sakura menjawab, "Makanya, kalau memang dari awal tidak mau ikut ya tidak usah maksa diri"

"Ih, kamu kok kayak gitu sih?"

"Loh, aku kan cuma kasih tau yang seharusnya. Kalau begini, siapa coba yang repot? Ya kamu, ya aku juga! Kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa diperjalanan kayak mana?"

"Kok kamu ngomong 'aku' saja sih? Ga sopan! Kan ada aku dan Hinata juga!" Tenten pun ikut beradu cakap.

"Ya, aku bilang 'aku' karena pada awalnya kalian semua kan ragu-ragu mau ikut!"

"Kamu itu keras kepala banget sih? Kamu ga ngerasa apa? Kita tetap ikut walau kita takut itu juga demi kamu, Sakura! Seharusnya yang bilang 'kalau ada apa-apa diperjalanan' itu kita! Bicaramu itu macam ga menghargai orang aja!" Ino menceletuk dengan cepat dan tampaknya berhasil menusuk hati seorang Sakura. Sakura pun menunduk dan menghela napas, "Ok, ok! Aku salah! Kuanggap kesalahanku hanya terletak pada sikap dan bicaraku. Selanjutnya, soal problema raga atau keikhlasan hati kembalikan ke diri masing-masing" katanya tenang.

"A, anu, apa kalian tidak mau istirahat dulu sebentar?" kataku menyela. Akhirnya kami pun setuju untuk istirahat dulu.

Malam pun tiba, tapi tak kunjung satu orang pun yang mau memberi tau kami di mana Makam Uchiha. Kami minus Sakura sudah sampai pada batasnya. Soal lelah, mungkin kami masih bisa menghadapinya. Tapi, kendala yang kami terima bukanlah hal itu, melainkan suatu perasaan yang mampu menahan kaki atau mungkin kehilangan nyawa, yaitu rasa takut. Mengingat waktu itu sudah malam, rasa takut kami makin menjadi ketika kami melewati sebuah kebun di mana tampak bayangan orang sedang mencangkul. Malam-malam begini, eh, tidak terlalu malam sih, sekitar jam setengah delapan, tetapi tetap tidak masuk akal untuk sebuah aktifitas yang lazimnya siang hari tersebut.

Tanpa rasa ragu, tanpa kaki kelu untuk melangkah maju, Sakura pun mendekati orang itu. Sedang kami bertiga hanya menunggu di luar jejeran patok pembatas kebun. Kudengar Sakura bercakap dengan orang tersebut. Tapi, entah orang itu suaranya yang terlalu kecil atau memang tak ada jawaban sama sekali, aku hanya mendengar suara Sakura. Karena gelap, aku tak begitu jelas melihat rupa orang itu, tapi kupikir dia adalah seorang lelaki. Akhirnya orang itu mengantarkan kami ke suatu tempat yang seharian ini menjadi tujuan kami (baca: Sakura).

Ketika sampai, kami bertiga takut-takut berani untuk mendekati makam Uchiha yang telah terpampang jelas di hadapan kami. terlihat ada empat makam berjejer rapi yang masing-masing nisannya terdapat foto yang sudah using, tetapi masih terlihat jelas ketika Sakura mengelap satu per satu kaca foto dengan tangannya. Pada nisan itu tertulis, "Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Ah, jadi ini keluarga Uchiha! Sepertinya jarang bahkan tak pernah dirawat ya!" ujar Sakura dengan nada senang karena berhasil menemukannya. Dengan masih menggenggam ponselnya untuk menerangi, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke orang tadi, "Terima kasih, ya! sudah mau…Lho?" ucapannya terputus ketika dia seperti menyadari sesuatu. Karena berkat sinar ponselnya, kami bisa melihat wajah orang itu, dia tanpa ekspresi, tatapannya kosong, dia terselimuti dalam diam, tak membalas ucapan terima kasih Sakura.

Sakura pun mengalih lagi ke batu nisan, tepatnya ke batu nisan ketiga, dia pendangi foto di situ lekat-lekat, lalu menyorot lagi sinar ponsel ke wajah orang itu. Ketika itu, dia jatuh terduduk dari posisi jongkoknya dan bergerak mundur dari orang itu. Gerak-geriknya seperti ketakutan, kami bertiga pun bingung dan merasa ada yang tak beres. "Sakura, kamu kenapa?" ujar Ino menumpuk perhatian diikuti aku dan Tenten. Sedang mereka membantu Sakura berdiri, aku menumpu perhatian pada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang ikut jongkok terhadap makam setelah sampai mengantar kami, dia pun perlahan beranjak berdiri dan berbalik badan, meninggalkan kami, berjalan pelan menuju rerimbunan yang berkawan kegelapan. Perlahan pula, wujudnya semakin memudar dan menghilang tak berbekas.

"KYAAAAAAHHHH!!!" kami menjerit serempak dan lari terbirit-birit dari tempat itu, terus berlari hingga kami keluar dari perkampungan dan segera memasuki mobil. Ino langsung tancap gas membawa kami pergi dari kampung itu. Ditengah perjalanan akan pulang, kami berseteru menyalahkan Sakura. Yang kami pojokkan hanya diam saja, dia berkeringat dingin, sampai akhirnya kami kelelahan sendiri mengomelinya, dia masih tetap dalam keadaan begitu.

Sebulan kemudian, entah ada angin apa, Sakura pergi lagi ke kampung itu. Tak kapoknya, dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia ke sana untuk ziarah ke makam Uchiha lagi. Layaknya etika orang mengunjungi makam, Sakura membawa bunga dan air. Hingga saat ini, sekarang kira-kira sudah berjalan lima bulan, dia berkata masih sering berziarah ke makam Uchiha. Aku benar-benar bingung, apa yang membuat dirinya begitu peduli terhadap makam itu seakan adalah keluarganya sendiri? Hal itu tetap menjadi misteri yang entah kapan bisa terjawab.

OWARI

OMAKE

Hari ke 147…

"Sasuke…andai saat ini kau masih ada, aku ingin sekali kau menerima kasih sayangku secara langsung" Sakura sedang bergumam sendiri meratapi makam Sasuke yang letaknya paling akhir. Dia tersenyum, kemudian perlahan air matanya mengalir di kedua pipi indahnya, "Dari dulu aku ingin punya adik…tapi sayang…Hiks, ibuku keguguran…sekarang aku sudah dewasa, dan hal itu perlahan tak menjadi pikiranku lagi. Tapi, ketika kau datang, aku…aku…hasratku ingin menjadi seorang kakak muncul lagi. Tapi itu mustahil, ibu juga sudah semakin tua. Haha, Sasuke, aku pikir tak apalah kau tak nyata, namun aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu dalam hatiku ini. Itulah yang membuatku berulang kali ke sini. Kalau kau dengar ini, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke-ku sayang?"

Setelah Sakura berkata begitu, tak lama dia beranjak berdiri dan mengelus nisan Sasuke. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan makam Uchiha tersebut. Tiga langkah kemudian, Sakura merasakan angin semilir menghembus wajahnya dengan lembut. Seiringan itu terdengar bisikan, "Terima kasih, akhirnya aku kembali merasakan kasih sayang yang sepantasnya dari seorang kakak. Terima kasih…"


End file.
